To love again
by psycho-pink-faerie
Summary: CHAPTER 2 NOW UP! Okay... my first attempt at an EmmaWill fic. Hope you all like. please read and review. luv ya. Leanne x x
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so what do you need to know? This is set just after Emma and Matt split up. It's my first attempt an Emma centric fic. Emma/Will. Not sure how long this fic is going to be…**

**I wasn't too sure whether I liked this or not, so please read and review and let me know what you think to it, and also whether you'd like a sequel. Thanks to all the people who've reviewed my latest fic updates. Tis muchly appreciated!**

**Luv Leanne x**

* * *

**TO LOVE AGAIN**

**Chapter One – Reflections**

**_Emma POV_**

_**I thought we were made for each other… everyone did. Well except for one person. Will saw right through Matt, he knew what he was really like. He tried to warn me, but I wouldn't listen. I just assumed he was jealous of what (I thought) Matt and I had…How stupid could I be?**_

_**Everyone's saying it isn't my fault, but I don't agree…I've always prided myself on being a good judge of character, so how is it that I got him so completely wrong? Maybe it's because he's changed. People may not believe me when I say that but it's true. The Matt I saw that night isn't the man I fell in love with two years ago. **_

_**When we first started dating, he used to buy me flowers and chocolates all the time… we used to curl up on the sofa together to watch movies… he used to make me feel like I was the most special girl in the world. **_

_**All that changed when I started at Sun Hill. He started to become more possessive…controlling… he started ringing me ten times a day, meeting me out of work and on occasion – before getting the job as DPS lawyer at the station – coming out for drinks with the team. **_

_**It wasn't that I actually minded this to begin with. I was glad that he was trying to adjust to my new working hours. It just got to the point where it felt like I had no room to move… that he was suffocating me. I needed my own space… that's why I ended it. That and the fact that I'd kissed Will the night before. **_

_**I don't know what made me do that… I didn't plan on it happening, it was just one of those things… a drunken mistake. At least that's what I told Will… that's what I tried to fool myself into believing.**_

_**But now, after months of being submissive to my 'husband' I can't deny it any longer. Kissing Will…it felt so right… it was perfect but I turned him down… I turned him down in favour of saving my forthcoming marriage to Matt…why did I even think it was worth saving?**_

_**A few months… That's how long it's taken for him to show his true colours. When I met his ex I was horrified. He'd turned her into a downtrodden wreck. Looking at her, I knew that could be me in a few years and that I had to get out… I tried to leave and he went for me… I never ever dreamed that he'd hurt me… I had to fight back – there's nothing else I could have done… it was him or me!**_

Emma leaned back against the locker door, her shoulders trembling as she struggled to contain her tearsFlipping through a photo album, she found the photo she was looking for. Her wedding photo. Tears slipped silently down her cheeks; she pulled the picture out of the plastic sleeve and slipped it into her pocket. Picking up her bag, she walked over to the sink and splashed cold water over her face before exiting the female locker room.

She walked through the interview room corridor, and out into Sun Hill reception. "Emma!" She heard a voice behind her and spun round. It was Will.

"Hey," she said softly.

Will leaned over and hugged her. "Are you okay Em?" He asked gently. "I'm worried about you."

His concern almost brought Emma to tears again. She buried her face in his shirt and clung to him tightly. He seemed to understand, and stroked her hair softly. After a few moments she pulled away. "Thanks," she said. "I'll be okay… really!" She added unconvincingly.

At that moment Dan walked through the swing doors and Will – catching a warning glance from Emma – decided to say no more. "You coming down the pub?" He asked Will.

Will shook his head. "Maybe later, I'm going to the gym…"

"Emma?"

"I think I'll pass on that!" She said quietly. "I'm just going to go home, have a bath and go to bed. Another time though yeah?"

Dan nodded. "Sure… see you tomorrow!" He said to them, before walking out the front doors to the nick.

Will turned to Emma. "Do you want a lift?" He offered, "You can pick your car up tomorrow?"

She shook her head. "No…" She paused. "It's ok!"

"If you're sure?"

"I am…" Emma replied. "Thanks for the offer but… I just want to be on my own tonight."

"I understand…" He said gently. "But if you ever need someone… you know where I am right? Just give me a call…yeah?"

Emma leaned up and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Thank you…" She answered. "I'll see you tomorrow Will." Heading out of the station, she drove home to an empty house.

* * *

**(((Cue the music))) Next time on The Bill…**

_**Hope you liked that people, and I believe there's a little purple button at the bottom left of the screen, that allows you to tell me what you think… imagine that :P**_

_**Reviews make me smile (((Just a very very subtle little hint)))**_

_**And if you didn't pick up on that then here's another: REVIEW!!!! **_

_**Lol… I'll try to update this soon.**_

_**Xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Katie, -x- Surferbabe -x- and XpippaX for reviewing. Glad you liked it. Hope you like this chapter as much… please don't hate me for the way this one has ended… Please read and review. I'll try to update ASAP but no promises there. LOL. Thanks to Suzanna for being my beta. Luv ya hun x **

* * *

**Chapter Two – Playing with fire**

Emma unlocked her front door and stepped inside, not bothering with the pile of unopened mail on the mat. She dropped her bag on a chair, and went into the kitchen. Reaching for a bottle of vodka, she took a mouthful straight from the bottle before pouring herself a large glass. Taking another gulp of the drink, Emma walked through to the living room and put the bottle and the glass on the coffee table.

Remembering the photograph she pulled it out of her jacket, and laid it face down on the table so she didn't have to look at it. Standing up, she walked out of the room and up the stairs, setting out to do what she'd intended. Going into her bedroom she fell to her knees reaching under the bed and pulling out a shoebox, filled with photographs. Sorting through them hurriedly she made a pile of pictures of her and Matt that had been taken over the past 2 years.

Looking at the photo on the top, she picked it up carefully with trembling fingers, a tear sliding down her cheek, followed by another… and then a river. Sobbing heavily, she buried her face in her hands and leaned against the wall. After a few moments her crying subsided and she scrubbed her face roughly, trying to reassure herself that things would be all right now.

She stood up, tossing the pile of photos on the bed, and then, remembering something else she went over to her bedside table and pulled out its drawer –

which was filled with stuff that he'd given to Emma… jewellery and other little trinkets. She put the photos on top of the drawer full of stuff and carried it downstairs.

Laying it on the floor she reached for the bigger print of her wedding day – the one that had been hung over the mantelpiece. Taking it out of the frame she pulled a cigarette lighter out and set fire to the corner of the picture before dropping it into an empty bin. As she watched it burn, she put the rest of the pictures in on top waiting for them burn. She began to cry as she watched them slowly catch fire… but it had to be done, in order for her to move on with her life.

She picked up her glass of bottle and finished it in about three mouthfuls, before grabbing the bottle and collapsing on to the sofa in tears. Reaching for the rest of the stuff from the drawer, she tipped that into the fire as well, watching the flames grow higher.

As she sobbed, she knocked back the vodka hoping it would make her feel better… make her unable to remember recent events. Finally succumbing to tiredness and exhaustion she fell into a deep sleep fifteen minutes later – her arm trailing on the floor, the empty bottle lying beside her – forgetting about the fire which had long since turned into a raging inferno.

Will – on his way home from 2 hours intensive workout at the gym – decided to take a small detour so he could check on Emma. He was worried about how depressed she was since her marriage to Matt went up in smoke. Now she seemed to be on a downward spiral…

He turned the corner, and at the end of the street he saw a house that was completely engulfed in flames. Drawing closer, he realised in shock that it was where Emma lived. Panicking, he reached for his mobile and dialled 999. "Fire…and ambulance please…" He gasped out coughing and struggling to breathe as the smoke filled his lungs.

Realising how much danger Emma was really in, he knew that if he waited for the emergency services it could be too late, and on impulse kicked the door in, before racing into the unbearable heat. "EMMA!!!" He screamed loudly, his voice barely able to be heard over the fierce roar of the flames. Will pushed open door after door to no joy, finally throwing open the door to the living room… and then he saw her… Lying half on the floor, with a vodka bottle beside her, her skin blackened by the smoke…

Ashen faced, he ran over to her and checked her pulse and was terrified when he failed to find one. Noticing the flames getting higher, he knew it wouldn't be long before the ceiling caved in. He had to get her out of there. Gently he picked up her lifeless body, as if she weighed nothing, and coughing and choking carried her outside and laid her gently on the grass.

Will leaned over her, checking to see if she was breathing… she didn't appear to be. Taking a deep breath, his heart in his mouth he began to perform CPR…


End file.
